It's Been Murder!
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Tamaki Suou has been murdered! It's up to Scarlett Moore to solve the case of the slaughtered Host King. But who did it? The Hosts? The Maidens? Or was it some unknown assailant. Join them as they try to solve the case.


_**It's Been Murder!**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Note: **_ This was originally for a contest on Deviantart that the Maidens of Music Room 3 was running as a way for our members to solve a murder mystery in the spirit of the holiday. But we decided to share this with everyone as a way to serve as our first Halloween Special. We hope that all of you enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer: **_The Ouran High School Hosts Club, Is property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership prior, current to the characters, or setting. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are property and copyright of Maidens of Music Room 3. Do not use the characters without permissions from the copyright holders.

_**Chapter One: The Murder **_

The bells toll and the sound of happy guests leaving Music Room 3 as the Hosts and Maidens prepared for that night's special Halloween party that they organized for the students of the school to attend.

Many classes had decided to have events during the day to celebrate the holiday but this event was more of a way for all of the girls and boys of the school to get the pants scared off them. In addition, the money raised for admission would be going towards a local charity, much to a certain Shadow King's dismay. However tonight was particularly different than any other event, what our dear heroes and heroines don't know is that someone close to their inner circle will be murdered!

"I am back," Crystal walked into the room carrying a triple fudge and strawberry cake that she had decorated with Mimi. The cake had little figures of the Hosts and Maidens on top along with strawberries. "Sorry it took so long."

"That looks so cute," Romey walked over looking at the cake a moment. "You and Mimi-dear did a great job on it."

"Thanks," Crystal smiled softly; she looked at the clock and said. "We have to go get ready for the party, come on Romes we'll need to go change into our costumes."

"Alright, I'll catch up," Romey smiled sweetly as soon as Crystal was gone, she frowned wondering if the cake would be ok being left alone like that since the hosts had yet to arrive. Dismissing the thought, she headed into the preparation room to go change.

The door to the music room opened as the hosts entered, they were already dressed in their costumes, while a couple of them were happy to be dressed up, but one of them was annoyed with what they had to wear.

"Tell me again why I am dressed like this?" Haruhi questioned, she looked down at the costume she had been forced to wear. "I don't even like Pokémon!"

"But Haruhi, you lost the bet against us," Hikaru smiled placing an arm around her shoulders. "You did say if we managed to get you to laugh at us you'd dress up like a Pokémon trainer for the party."

"I didn't think you'd be serious!"

"A bet is a bet Haruhi."

"Damn rich bastards."

"Hey look, the girls must be here," Kaoru walked over to the snack table looking at the various snacks, he adjusted the scarf around his neck and smiled. "I am surprised they managed to get everything set up in here to take to the ballroom."

"That's the power of my little girls," Tamaki smiled happily, he walked over looking at the cake that Crystal and Mimi had baked. "They've really out did themselves with this glorious confectionary confection!"

"Tama-chan I wouldn't mess with that cake," Honey said rushing over, he dropped Usa-chan in the process. "It's Crys-Chan's and Mimi-Chan's cake and they'd be really mad if you ruined it."

"Don't worry Honey-senpai," Tamaki smiled happily, he turned from the table just as the door to the preparation room opened.

"Aww Mimi you're so cute dressed up as a kitten," Crystal said cheerfully, she adjusted the top of her costume.

Mimi giggled. "I wanted to be Mew Ichigo, since Takashi's gonna be The Blue Knight." She ran over to Mori immediately climbing onto his shoulders. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori seemed calm and cool on the outside but on the inside, he was burning a bright red from the feeling of Mimi sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey, what do you think?" Shiro spun around showing off her costume front and back. "I can't believe I got the chance to wear this again, I haven't worn it since the launch of Kingdom Hearts 2!"

"You do make an awesome Roxas," Kage said entering the room; she adjusted the black coat she wore and smiled softly. "It's been awhile since I've worn this, but the red wig needs ter be replaced when I get the time ter go online and order another."

"Geez…why didn't you warn me this dress actually needed to be help up by the gravity of my boobs," Jenny frowned turning bright red as her hair brushed against her shoulders, she caught sight of Kyouya dressed in the costume that was the same theme as hers, smiling she rushed over calling out. "My love, your moon princess has arrived!"

"You guys look nice but…Tamaki-San what are you supposed to be?" asked Romey curiously.

Running a gloved hand through his blonde hair and a smile appearing on his face Tamaki spun around and said. "I'm the King of Pop, the greatest entertainer of all time, I'm Michael Jackson."

"I tried talking him out of wearing that," Sally rolled her eyes; she stopped a moment to adjust the wig she wore. "He could've worn the raver outfit I made but no…he had to choose Michael Jackson."

"That's the moron for ye," Kage sat down at the piano; she brushed the red bangs from her face and started playing a soft melody. "Since we have time before the party I'll practice."

"Hey, Tono doesn't Haruhi look cute in her costume?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, they both nodded over to the shorthaired commoner currently sitting with Kage at the piano. "She looks like a little angel, but we think she'd look better in this cosplay." They held up a female Pokémon trainer outfit.

"Haruhi…in…a…skirt…"

_****Tamaki's Midnight Inner Mind Theatre*****_

"Senpai…I am your trainer let's go on adventures together and win against the elite four,"

Holding out a pokeball Haruhi winked at Tamaki causing him to fall to the floor in utter happiness mixed with his glee of seeing her in a skirt.

"Daddy will be with you forever my beloved Haruhi, it's you and me." Tamaki said. "It's our destiny."

_*****Inner Mind Theatre end*****_

"HARUHI!"

Tamaki began walking over towards Haruhi in a dream like state, as he did not take notice of a stray set of faux spider webs on the floor. His foot encountered it thus causing him to lose his balance.

"Haruuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhiiiiiii…." Tamaki called out sailing past the piano into the snack table.

"Oh my god, Tamaki-senpai…" Shiro cried out in shock, she put a hand over her mouth noticing that he was covered in food, and under him was the cake that Crystal had prepared.

"Our cake," Crystal and Mimi screamed in unison, they stared in horror, their cake; none of their hard work would debut at the party. The small figures that Mimi had made to go on top of the cake were now in pieces.

"Crystal, Mimi please don't be upset daddy will fix this." Tamaki said standing up, he picked up a broken figure putting the head back on it; needless to say it fell off and rolled under the couch.

"Tamaki you idiot," Crystal shouted taking off out of the music room back into the preparation room. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Tama-chan you're so mean." Mimi said sniffling. She turned and rushed into the preparation room after Crystal.

"Honestly, it wasn't my fault," Tamaki said shaking his head, he saw Mori and Honey glaring at him, he turned around slowly seeing the two senior hosts were ready to hurt him.

"Tama-chan you made Crys-Chan upset," Honey said glaring at him, he did not say another word and merely walked across the room towards an empty couch, he glared at Tamaki from the other side.

Mori helped Tamaki from the floor and said. "Idiot…" he then left the room to go tend to cheering up Mimi.

"It's all the devil twins' faults!" Tamaki shouted. "If they hadn't filled my head with daydreams of Haruhi I'd…"

"So that's what you were daydreaming about…" Sally glared at him and walked away. "Rene, you are such a jerk!"

"Sally my beloved raver princess…" Tamaki began, he clamped his mouth shut when he was glared at, and sitting down in his corner of woe, he began sulking.

"Speaking of the twins…" Shiro looked around a moment. "Where did they go, I didn't see them leave."

"Maybe they went to go get some buckets and mops to help clean up the room." Romey said, she knelt down and started cleaning up the mess, while she was upset that the food she had prepared was ruined, she knew Tamaki did not do it on purpose.

Suddenly the lights switched off as the sound of Tamaki's scream followed by footsteps running away from him.

"What's going on in here?" The lights turned back on, as Kyouya rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and adjusted his costume more as Jenny leaned against his shoulder, a visible blush was apparent on both of their faces. "Why were the lights off in here?"

"That was a really dumb joke you know…" Shiro said glaring. "I bet the twins were behind it."

"Don't blame me for everything!" Hikaru shouted out, he turned away from Shiro blushing crimson red. "I just got here!"

"That's true," Kaoru, answered. "The lights may have been turned off by one of our clients trying to scare us, like they'd really succeed."

"You guys it was just a harmless prank I bet," Jenny giggled walking over to Tamaki and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Tama come on out the corner sugar, we have to get ready for the party."

Tamaki fell to the floor lifelessly, he had a knife through his back, and his eyes were open.

"Tama…." Staring in horror at Tamaki, she took a moment to survey the situation, Jenny did the only thing she could…she let out a loud scream and backed away from Tamaki's corpse.

"Tamaki's dead?" Kage asked she got up from the piano walking over; she knelt down next to him and stared at his body. "Oh my god…he's dead all right."

"Who would do such a thing," Romey said placing a hand over her mouth, she turned and buried her head into Kaoru's shoulder.

"Rene! Come on wake up, stop playing around and get the hell up," Sally said tearfully, she held her boyfriend's lifeless body in her arms. "Come on don't die on me!"

"We should call the cops," Crystal said as she turned to head towards the door; she had to leave. The sight of Tamaki's cold lifeless body saddened her.

"No one leave the room!" shouted a voice from the doorway, there stood Scarlett Moore wearing a detective outfit. "All of you are suspects in the murder of Tamaki Suou.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Author Note: **_Tamaki's been murdered! Who do you think did it? It could have been any of the hosts or maidens. Find out as we crack down their alibis. To those of you who know who did it; please keep it to yourself so not to spoil it for the rest of the readers. As always, review with who you think did it.


End file.
